dinosimulatorfandomcom-20200216-history
Events
This page is for all the Events in Dinosaur Simulator in order from oldest to newest! This page is currently a work in progress and is missing information on the Black Friday and Christmas events. What Are Events? Events are limited time changes to the game that often bring with them creatures and skins that can only be purchased for a limited time. Some larger events, such as the Easter Event 2017 and the Galactic Event, actually bring with them new Maps. Most events frequently go along with real-life holidays, such as the Christmas, Halloween, and Black Friday events. Movie Event The Movie Event was an event that took place in the early summer of 2015. This event was mostly based around the release of Jurassic World, and included many characters from the Jurassic Park franchise. It also included a few Kaijus based off of the Godzilla movies. The biggest highlight of the event though was the addition of the Indominus Rex, a Giganotosaurus skin that was the strongest Carnivore in the game at the time. Items Sold * Kaiju Baryonyx – * Kaiju Titanosaurus – * Kaiju Quetzalcoatlus – * Kaiju Sauroposeidon – * Movie Spinosaurus – * Movie Triceratops – * Movie Brachiosaurus – * Indominus Rex – Trivia * The Indomins Rex was formerly a Giganotosaurus skin. * This was the first event in Dinosaur Simulator. * Every single creature sold during this event is still immensely popular today. Good Dinosaur Event The Good Dinosaur Event was a developer-made sponsored event called BLOXgiving 2015 which promoted the Pixar movie, The Good Dinosaur. This event started on November 12th, 2015 and lasted until December (?), 2015. The event allowed players to obtain two limited dinosaurs, the Forrest Woodbush and Arlo. Unlike other events, the limited creatures were not purchased from the store. Instead, statues of the creatures were found in the map. Clicking on the statue would give the player the creature. Items Obtainable * Forrest Woodbush – Found in a cave. * Arlo – Found in a cave. Trivia * The two rarest obtainable creatures from the game were both unlocked from this event. Ice Age Event The Ice Age Event started sometime during the Summer of 2016. While there were no major changes (with the exception of a new ice biome) to the map during this event, large billboard-sized banners were hung from trees, promoting the movie this event was based on, which was Ice Age: Collision Course. Items Sold * Giant Albino Baryonyx – * Mammoth – Trivia * The Mammoth was added during this event, but was never changed to limited on non-default maps. This was until August 2018, when Chicken started to update default maps, making the Mammoth fully limited. Halloween 2015 Section is work in progress. Black Friday 2015 Black Friday 2015 was the largest event that Dinosaur Simulator had at this point. It was a one-day event, taking place on November 27th, 2015. Like the day it was based on, this event was meant to be a way for newer players to buy limited-time items they missed during past events. The main focus on this event was bringing back the skins from Dinosaur Simulator’s first event, the Movie Event. Everything from that event was obtainable during Black Friday 2015. In addition, ChickenEngineer made a massive change to the Giganotosaurus skin, the Indominus Rex. He made the Indominus Rex its own creature, and as a bonus, he added a skin for it, which is the now infamous Classic Pitch Black Terror and it was formerly named the Pitch Black Indominus Rex. Items Sold * Kaiju Baryonyx – * Kaiju Titanosaurus – * Kaiju Quetzalcoatlus – * Kaiju Sauroposeidon – * Movie Spinosaurus – * Movie Triceratops – * Movie Brachiosaurus – * Indominus Rex – Trivia * This event set the precedent of the now annual Black Friday Event. * The Pitch Black Indominus Rexes that were sold during this event would later become the Classic Pitch Black Terror. Halloween 2016 Started on October 26th, 2016, and ended on November 2nd, 2016. Items Sold * Psychoceratops – * Maceball Stegosaurus – Black Friday 2016 Section is work in progress. Items Sold * List is work in progress. * Black Indominus Rex – Trivia * Section is work in progress. Christmas 2016 This section is work in progress. This event had the addition of the Ice Valley map. Items Obtainable Section is work in progress. Galactic Event The Galactic Event was an event sponsored by ROBLOX in 2017, which Galactic Eggs were sold in between August 15th and August 28th at the Trading Map for each. Like all other eggs, each skin that was obtainable during the event had a random chance of hatching. Galactic Euoplocephalus, Galactic Dilophosaurus and Galactic Thalassodromeus were the most common with a 20% chance of dropping, while the rarest obtainable being Galactic Barosaurus, with an insanely low chance of hatching - 1 %, due to this the Galactic Barosaurus is now highly sought after. Each skin in the Galactic Event was linked to space in some form, with most being decorated with stars and planets, or having animations that suggest levitation. Items Obtainable * Galactic Euoplocephalus – Had a 20% chance to drop from the egg. * Galactic Dilophosaurus – Had a 20% chance to drop from the egg. * Galactic Thalassodromeus – Had a 20% chance to drop from the egg, was also buyable for . * Twilight Pliosaurus – Had a 15% chance of dropping from the egg. * Galactic Fresnosaurus – Had a 15% chance of dropping from the egg. * Galactic Hatzegopteryx – Had a 4.5% chance of dropping from the egg. * Galactic Torvosaurus – Had a 4.5% chance of dropping from the egg. * Galactic Prognathodon – Was released as a buyable for . * Galactic Gallimimus – Was released as a buyable for a limited time for . * Galactic Acrocanthosaurus – Was released as a buyable for . * Galactic Terror – Was released as a buyable for . * Galactic Barosaurus – Had a 1% chance to drop from the egg. * Alien Irritator – Was released as an unlockable. You unlocked this skin by earning the “???” Badge which can be earned by getting Isotopes. The Promo code “ALIENS” also gave the skin once the event was over. * Lil UFO Pteranodon – Was attained by using the promo code “ALIENS” while the event was active. Trivia * It is the only limited egg in the game so far. * It is considered by many to be the most expensive event to date. * The most valuable skin in the game was unlocked through this event, the Galactic Barosaurus * There were two Galactic Skins that were confirmed to be fake, these being the Galactic Tusoteuthis and a Galactic skin for an unknown fish. * By collecting the “???” Badge you’d also receive an equippible ROBLOX accessory, resembling the tail like that of a reptile. * An entirely new playable, the Machimosaurus was also released at the same time, buyable for . Black Friday 2017 Just like all the past Black Friday events, this event put the obtainable dinosaurs and skins from the Movie Event back on sale, with the exception of the Albino Terror and Megavore. The main detail that sets this event apart was the fact that it was spread out into three different “Waves.” Waves One During wave one, the most notable addition was a Mini-Devasaur Skin, the Blackodile, Which resembles Lucas The KittyGator and was made by the owner of this developer dinosaur which is Haxaura also known as Liz, and was released for an astounding . Also released were the remodels for the Baryonyx and Irritator, as well as the Fossil Baryonyx skin. DNA bought from the DNA Store was also 50% off from here on until the end of the event. Two Upon the arrival of wave two, two other mini-devesaur was released, the Skelewyvern Quetzalcoatlus skin for the Quetzalcoatlus, based on the Wyvern developer dinosaur, and was released with the price of , and the Yutashu, which is available through a code hidden on the default map. The Fossil Tyrannosaurus Rex was also available and had received a remodel, boosting its range. Three With the climax of Black Friday rolling around, the last few skins released were exceptional. The two highlights of this wave were the release of an art skin, the Cyber Ichthyovenator for , and the remodel of the Troodon, in which upon release, was very bugged and was invincible. The Megalodon was released for . The community of DS had been demanding Carcharocles Megalodon for a long time now, so the developers released the Megalodon as a joke, being a clam (The Megalodon was very bugged upon release and would die on spawn). The last two additions were some Galactic Skins, being the Galactic Prognathodon and the Galactic Acrocanthosaurus, both being released for . Items Sold * Blackodile – . Was the most expensive item in the game up until the Avinychus was released. * Skelewyvern Quetzalcoatlus – Released for . * Cyber Ichthyovenator – An Art Skin released for . * Pitch Black Terror – Despite the Albino Terror not being sold, the Pitch Black Terror was sold again for . * Fossil Baryonyx - Part of the fossil skin collection. * Fossil Tyrannosaurus Rex – Was the first Fossil Skin to recieve a remodel. * Megalodon – A joke playable released for . * Yutashu * Galactic Acrocanthosaurus – Released as a buyable for , and belongs to the Galactic Collection. * Galactic Prognathodon – Released as a buyable for , and belongs to the Galactic Collection. Trivia * The second most expensive skin ever released was obtainable during this event, the Blackodile. * All of the “Mini-Devasaurs” in the game so far were released during this event. * The Megavore and Albino Terror were not on sale during this event, probably to stop the game from effectively “breaking” due to the overflow of hybrids. * By far the largest Black Friday event to date. Easter 2017 Section is work in progress. Halloween 2018 This event started on October 13th, 2018. Part One Was the first addition of the Halloween 2018 update. Items Obtainable * Fossil Carcharocles Megalodon * Fossil Pteranodon (Remake) * Fossil Utahraptor (Remake) * Fossil Mosasaurus (Remake) * Fossil Onchopristis (Remake) * Fossil Thalassomedon (Remake) * Fossil Tyrannosaurus Rex(Re-release) * Fossil Ornithomimus (Re-release) * Fossil Baryonyx (Re-release) * Fossil Sarcosuchus (Re-release) * Fossil Brachiosaurus (Re-release) Part Two Unknown Might include the Halloween Map. Items Sold * Possessed Doll Troodon – * Dream Walker Therizinosaurus – * Voodoo Murusraptor – * Gargoyle Hatzegopteryx – * Closest Monster Plateosaurus – * Doll Lusotitan – * Skelewyvern Quetzalcoatlus – Category:Gameplay Category:Mechanics